


This Is Far From Over

by queenmidalah



Series: #freedom [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Sequel to What Did I Just Walk In On?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jemma Simmons
Series: #freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	This Is Far From Over

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

Jemma's hands stilled over the samples she was sorting, her back stiffening where she stood. She was frozen a moment and silent before she forced herself to speak.

"Nothing happened," she said, her voice husky. If only she knew how it affected the man leaning against the door behind her.

"Okay, then what almost happened," Bucky said, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, the blue sheen of his metallic arm standing out more with the henley shirt he currently wore. "By the way, I told Steve he has horrible timing."

"I don't have any idea what you are referring to," Jemma tried to dodge. "We were simply... you were simply... I was seeing to your injury."

Bucky smirked as she stopped and restarted her statement twice before finishing the lame excuse for what had happened. She fumbled with some of the vials she was handling as she heard him move closer when he finally pushed off the door. Thankfully she wasn't working with anything that could cause herself harm or anyone else. It allowed Bucky a moment to notice how adorable she was when she was flustered.

"I'd say it was a bit more than that," Bucky commented. He leaned close to her ear as he stood just behind her. "Wouldn't you?" he whispered into her ear before straightening. His mouth tugged up in a grin as he moved around to the other side of the table and propped his arms on the surface.

"I don't know wh-- you cut your hair," she said as she finally looked up to him. Her cheeks flushed as Bucky grinned more.

"Thought it was time," he said. "A way to shed my past more. I feel more like me with shorter hair."

"But your short hair is from the 40s," Jemma pointed out. "A part of your past."

"Then let me rephrase," Bucky said. "It's a way to shed my past as the Asset. And you are changing the subject."

Jemma sighed heavily and moved around the table with a few of the vials she had been working on and walked to the storage cabinet to put them away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"So you randomly stroke men's chests for fun?" Bucky asked, shifting to look at her, still leaning on the table, stretching out his long legs to cross at the ankle.

"I was not stroking your chest!" Jemma said, spinning. He liked the fire in her eyes.

"Oh yes, you were," Bucky said, grinning at her sputtering. She stalked back to the table, jerkily moving papers without any order. "Can't say I minded either."

"I was not stroking," Jemma said, her jaw clenching and unclenching. "I was curious of the scars."

"Are you always that gentle with scar curiosity?" Bucky couldn't help teasing her. Jemma slammed the papers down, glaring at him.

"Fine, I wanted to kiss you. Is that what you want to hear?" Jemma asked. "I... I don't know what came over me but I suddenly wanted to kiss you."

"And if Steve hadn't walked in when he had, I would have kissed you right back," Bucky said.

Jemma jerked her head up to stare at him, eyes wide. "Wh... what?"

Bucky's eyebrow arched. "Are you really surprised? Considering how close we were?" he asked her.

"I just figured you were playing along," Jemma said, toying with a pen on the table. "I just figured you..."

"That I what? Was indulging you?" Bucky's brow furrowed when Jemma gave a small nod. He straightened and moved to the other side of the table, slowing when she flinched lightly. "Jemma... you can't tell that I want you?"

Her head came up again quickly and her eyes were wide again as her mouth moved but no sound came out immediately. Finally a strangled croaked slipped past her lips and she shook her head, turning away. He could see her skin flushing along the back of her neck. She shed her lab coat and tossed it on her stool before turning towards the door. Bucky wasn't able to catch her before she left. His jaw tightened and his teeth ground as he shook his head.

"This is far from over, Doctor Simmons," he murmured.


End file.
